liberapediawikiaorg-20200215-history
Liberapedia:Rules
1. Conservative deceit and propaganda are not welcome here. If you feel like discussing something with a conservative point of view, create a debate page instead. *2. Do not make up complete nonsense: this is not Uncyclopedia, try to be humorous without making stuff up. This wiki is intended to be somewhat humorous, but the truth always goes first. *3. Speak your mind. We will not remove opinions from talk pages unless it comes in the form of blatant ranting or abuse. *4. Please try to add sources to articles. Please do not reference Wikipedia directly, although going there and using their references is acceptable as long as they are still extant. It is also acceptable to provide a link to a corresponding Wikipedia article in the "External Links" section located at the bottom of our article pages. *Liberapedia's moral standards are additional guidelines which editors are recommended to follow. Infractions As with all other wikis, we have established rules for safety, liability, as well as for laying out expectations for participating users. To keep this wikia safe and in check, we have laid out a list of what we have deemed "infractions" and their definitions. Disruptive Editing Disruptive editing falls under a variety of different factors. One example would be participating in an "edit war" (when two or more users continually make the same edit on a single page one user says that George W. Bush caused 9/11, another user reverts that edit, the first user re-uploads their edit shortly after, and so on). Disruptive editing can also mean editing another user's User Page without permission, deleting/removing all content from pages, replacing all content from pages with nonsense/gibberish, or calling out a fellow-user on a page. Mini-Modding Mini-Modding is, quite simply, a regular user telling another user what and what not to do, therefore acting as a moderator or administrator. According to Forumwarz, mini-modding is also referred to as "backseat moderating." If a user spots vandalism or another user breaking the rules, they are strongly advised to revert the problem as much as possible and then contact a Moderator, Administrator or Bureaucrat. We will try to resolve the problem to the best of our ability. Plagiarism Plagiarism, or plagiarizing, is the act of submitting or copying somebody else's work (whether it be an essay, speech, video, newspaper ad, news report, or Internet ad) without providing a source. When citing someone else's work, please provide either a link using the "Link Tool" or provide a "footnote" with a link at the end of the page. When typing quotes, video titles, or article titles, it is best to use italics. Edits or articles we find that seem to have been "directly copied" from Wikipedia (without a reference) will be reverted or deleted, as well as the user being warned. Trolling/Sockpuppetry Trolling (in the Internet world) is a user who harasses other users, starts unnecessary arguments on the wikia, or posts unnecessary photos or off-topic edits on a page. The goal for the "troll" is tempting innocent users into retaliation or revenge. The troll could be trying to harass users they know from other wikis. If a troll is present, contact an Administrator or Bureaucrat immediately. A sockpuppet is an account that would fall under a "false identity," often used by trolls or repeat-offenders seeking to evade their block or banishment. Sockpuppet usernames occasionally feature a name of a famous person or celebrity. Consequences for Infractions Warning Warnings can be issued by Moderators, Administrators, and Bureaucrats as a result of inappropriate or crude comments (that are against our standards), disruptive edits, re-creating a previously deleted page, edit wars or mini-modding. This takes place before a Block or Chat Ban. Chat Ban Chat Bans can only be given by Chat/Discussion Moderators. If a user is given a Chat Ban, he or she is forbidden from using the chat room for the duration given. Chat Bans can be issued for inappropriate comments (see above in the "Warning" section), repeating the same offense after an issued warning, or for failing to follow proper guidelines. Moderators issuing Chat Blocks are strongly advised to give the user a notice, provide a reason for the Chat Ban, and discuss what they can do to avoid future trouble. * Chat Bans are NOT blocks, but rather a "suspension" from the Chat Room. Users will still be allowed to continue making edits on the wikia. * Chat Bans generally last between 3 hours and 1 Week. * Sometimes, Chat Bans are issued instead of a block * Those who are blocked can also be given a Chat Ban for the same amount of time. * At the moment, Liberapedia does not have Chat Room enabled. Block Blocks can be issued by Administrators and Bureaucrats for inappropriate comments, disruptive edits, edit wars, mini-modding, re-creating a previously deleted page, excessive plagiarism, or for repeating an offense after a Warning or Chat Ban had previously been issued. Removing all content from a page and/or replacing it with nonsense/gibberish is an automatic block (duration depending on the severity of damage and by the number of pages altered). Users who are blocked are forbidden from making edits on the wikia, uploading comments, photos, and in some cases banned from the message wall and editing their own user page. * Those who are blocked can also receive a Chat Ban (See Above) * Blocks usually range from 1 day to 5 years. * Those who are blocked will receive an explanation from the blocking admin on the Message Wall or Block Wall, as well as the duration and what can be done to avoid further blocks. * In rare cases (usually for excessive vandalism, trolling, sockpuppetry, or threats toward other users or the wiki itself) users can be Permanently Blocked (Lifetime Ban). * Sometimes a user can be blocked without receiving a previous warning (usually reserved for vandalism cases). * Liberapedia takes a left-wing stance, and our articles are as such. Therefore, any edits made from a specific right-wing point of view will be reverted. This will not result in a user getting blocked unless they revert the edit once again (see Disruptive Editing). * If a user feels as if they have been blocked unfairly, they may choose to dispute it on their own message wall. ** We will try our best to reason with the blocked user, and possibly offer advise. We may choose to further investigate the actions which got the user blocked in the first place. ** However, if the admin still chooses to keep the same restrictions on the blocked user, they are strongly advised to wait it out. If a user continues to argue, publicly complain, or harass the admin who blocked them, they may find themselves blocked for a longer period of time, as well as their access to message walls being temporarily disabled. We hope you have a fun and easy time editing here on Liberapedia. If you have any questions or concerns, feel free to contact Proxima Centauri, Rushwrj13 or WaxPlanck on our message walls. See Also *Liberapedia *Liberapedia:Moral standards *About Us *Image Guidelines Category:Liberapedia Category:Policy